El Desafío de Tess
by JoJoBaoh
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te dan la oportunidad de tu vida para cambiar tu día a día? Conoce al joven Tess quien se embarca en una aventura por la región de Hoenn tras conocer a cierta persona que lo pone a prueba. Adéntrate a conocer su viaje y los motivos por el cuál tomó lo que sería su mayor desafío.
1. Capítulo 1

Ya eran las primeras horas de la mañana y los escasos habitantes de Oldale se saludaron cordialmente tras empezar las actividades diarias de ese escaso pueblo. Varios niños se veían entusiasmados debido a que el día de hoy recibirán su primer Pokémon por parte del Profesor Birch en Littleroot.

—Papá ¿Crees que podré ganar el Gran Torneo? — dijo uno de los niños a su padre quien lo cargaba en sus hombros.

—Todo es posible si lo haces con determinación— respondió el progenitor del niño— Y nunca olvides que el cielo es el límite.

Varios padres de familia se reunieron en la única estación de autobuses que hay en la ciudad, varios de ellos comentaron lo difícil que fue calmar a sus hijos la noche anterior. En una banca de la estación de autobuses, un joven veía la situación y solo se limitó a reírse de las falsas esperanzas que daban esos padres a sus hijos.

El joven sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su pantalón, colocó uno de ellos en su boca y buscó su encendedor en los diferentes bolsillos sin resultado alguno, pero un hombre se acercó ofreciendo fuego para el joven, a lo que agradeció el gesto realizado.

—¿Gustas? — comentó el joven al sostener su cajetilla.

—No gracias, tengo que ir a Littleroot y no quiero oler a tabaco— respondió el hombre al tomar asiento.

—El camión ya está lleno, así que el próximo será dentro de media hora o 45 minutos— añadió el chico al dar un toque a su cigarro aun sosteniendo la caja de cigarros.

—Al saber eso… mejor sí dame uno— El hombre tomó el primer cigarro que salía de la caja y lo colocó en su boca— Gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Tess— respondió el joven al soltar el humo.

El hombre empezó a consumir el cigarro y fijó su mirada en Tess, el joven es de tez algo morena, lleva puesto una chaqueta color naranja opaco y debajo de ella una camisa blanca con un dibujo extraño, el color de su pelo es castaño, aunque bastante descuidado, para ocultar la falta de interés en peinarse, lleva puesto una visera del mismo color que su chaqueta, sus pantalones son de mezclilla con una tonalidad oscura y algo desgastados, al igual que sus tenis.

—¿Vas a estar todo el día aquí? — preguntó el hombre al exhalar el humo del cigarro.

—Sí…— respondió Tess apáticamente sin voltear a ver al hombre

—¿Ni escuela ni trabajo?

—Estamos en verano amigo y no me interesa conseguir un trabajo— comentó el joven de igual manera.

—Ya veo…— Ambos se quedaron en silencio y el hombre vio como Tess dejó caer la colilla del cigarro para pisarla de inmediato— No te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Joseph— El hombre no obtuvo respuesta alguna— ¿Tienes alguna meta en la vida? — preguntó Joseph con una sonrisa.

—Sí… sí tengo una— respondió Tess al recostar su espalda en la banca— Salir de este maldito pueblo…— El joven soltó un gran suspiro— Mandar a todos al carajo— Tess sacó de nuevo su cajetilla para colocar un nuevo cigarro en su boca— Pero se me es imposible.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso— agregó Joseph, palabras que hicieron reír al joven.

—Realmente soy un bueno para nada, no tengo nada que ofrecer al mundo, Yo no aspiro a nada.

—Te pones límites, sabes que estos fueron creados para romperse— comentó Joseph— ¿Sí sabes quién soy? — preguntó el hombre al prestarle de nuevo el encendedor.

—Te llamas Joseph, lo acabas de decir— respondió Tess al prender su cigarro— Espera un momento…

El joven miró detalladamente a Joseph, y Tess se sorprendió de la forma en la que iba vestido, un saco cruzado color gris completamente abotonado que hace juego con su pantalón, una camisa de manga larga blanca junto a una corbata de color rojo vino, sus zapatos de color negro recién boleados y una Homburg color negra yace en su cabeza que resalta la piel blanca de este hombre.

—No eres… ¿El primer campeón de la ALP? ¿'El Campeón Rechazado'? — preguntó el joven señalándolo

—Pasan los años y no puedo quitarme ese apodo— comentó Joseph con una sonrisa.

—Mencionaste que ibas a Littleroot ¿Por qué el campeón de la Asociación de la Liga Pokémon iría a ese pueblo?

—El Profesor Birch me pidió que lo acompañase a la entrega del primer Pokémon a los niños y que dé una plática— Joseph hizo un gesto de poco interés— Ya sabes ¿No?

Palabras que provocaron una risa a Tess y ambos empezaron a tener una plática amena en lo que Joseph espera la llegada del camión para Little Root. Al ver el camión estacionarse, Tess se levantó de la banca y agarró sus cosas para despedirse del primer campeón de la ALP.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas? No me vendría mal una ayudita con Birch — ofreció Joseph al joven— ¿O tienes algo más importante que hacer?

—Ya que insistes— respondió Tess con una sonrisa.

Ambos subieron el camión y tomaron su respectivo asiento, lo que le sorprende a Tess fue el por qué aceptó la oferta del campeón, ya que regularmente rechaza las invitaciones para salir y no porque alguien bastante importante lo acompaña, el sentía que valía la pena pasar el tiempo con él.

Pasó una hora para que llegasen a Littleroot, Joseph tomó un gran respiro al bajar del camión a la par de un estiramiento de sus brazos, a su vez, Tess bajó del transporte y empezó a mirar a sus alrededores, él ya tenía varios años que no veía a este lugar y se maravilló de cómo el lugar no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Sígueme— indicó Joseph al joven— No hay pierde al laboratorio del profesor.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar citado, ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver la multitud de gente afuera del laboratorio y se mostraban algo molestos. El campeón se adentró a la muchedumbre para escuchar las quejas, para sorpresa de Joseph fue escuchar que el Profesor Birch no se encontraba en su laboratorio.

—Déjeme llamarlo— dijo el campeón al marcar el número en su celular, tras el tercer timbre, colgó la llamada— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? — se preguntó para sí mismo— Bueno… tengo que hacer tiempo— Joseph pidió a la multitud para que abrieran espacio para permitirle hablar con mayor facilidad.

El campeón logró captar la atención de todos, antes de que empezase a hablar, Joseph desabrochó su saco para poder elegir uno de sus compañeros de bolsillo, al seleccionar al Pokémon indicado para la ocasión, alzó la Pokéball para liberar a una Gardevoir, quien hizo una entrada elegante a la vez de hacer una ligera reverencia ante la multitud, algo que notó Tess fue el collar que tenía puesto, de apariencia avanzada tecnológicamente, a su vez, logró percibir una piedra preciosa dentro de ese collar.

—Chicos— Joseph llamó la atención de los niños— Este mundo está rodeado de criaturas conocidas como Pokémon, pero ellos son más que eso—resaltó el campeón al acercarse a su compañero de bolsillo— Ellos son amigos y compañeros de vida.

—Ambos nos complementamos en nuestro día a día— dijo la Gardevoir quien provocó a los presentes se sorprendieran al ver cómo un Pokémon podía hablar con fluidez— Por ello incito a que cuiden a sus futuros compañeros y verán cómo pronto se volverán una parte de su vida.

—El invento de Cecil si funcionó— susurró para sí mismo Joseph al ver cómo su Pokémon logró hablar para todo un público— Gracias Saga por compartir esas palabras, pero bueno, hay diferentes formas de vivir con tus Pokémon, pongo de ejemplo aquí a mi amigo— Joseph señaló a Tess incitándolo a que se uniera a la plática.

—¿En serio?

—Vente…— dijo Joseph a regañadientes, sin ninguna alternativa, el joven se acercó al campeón— Dudo que me reconozcan chicos, por eso…— Los niños interrumpieron al campeón diciendo su apodo— Sí… Como iba diciendo, mi vida cambió al tomar este camino, algo que mi amigo Tess también busca lograr ser el campeón de esta edición del torneo de la ALP.

—¿Eh?

—Combatir con tus compañeros de bolsillo es una conexión más allá de la amistad, es como si fuesen uno— explicó Joseph a la audiencia— Y eso crea un vínculo que va más allá de sus límites y ustedes chicos, que aspiran a la grandeza, pueden hacerlo… El cielo es el límite— concluyó Joseph.

Los presentes aplaudieron las palabras del primer campeón de la ALP, lo que incomodó al joven Tess fue cómo los niños se le acercaron para hacerles preguntas, especialmente de cómo conocía a Joseph, el chico se limitó a reír nerviosamente y decir una que otra mentira para que siguiera con el juego.

Tras varios minutos de preguntas y respuestas, el Profesor Birch se acercó a la multitud ofreciendo disculpas por no llegar a la hora acordada. Ya sin perder más el tiempo, el profesor abrió su laboratorio y los infantes se adentraron al lugar como una avalancha humana, al ver todo el desmane que se presentaba, Joseph indicó a Tess que lo apoyase para alivianar el trabajo al profesor, sin presentar ni una queja, el joven hizo lo mejor para calmar a las masas.

Pasado más de una hora, al fin los tres hombres tuvieron un minuto de descanso, el laboratorio se encontraba en calma y en orden, por muy sorprendente que fuese, Tess tomó una silla del lugar y la colocó cerca de una pared para poder recargarse con mayor facilidad.

—Cielos…—comentó Tess jadeante del cansancio— ¿Qué les dan de comer a esos niños?

—Ni idea…— respondió Joseph al tomar un vaso de agua— Aunque solo queda uno— fijo su mirada en el chico de Oldale— ¿No vas a cumplir con tu palabra?

—¿A qué te refieres? — el joven se cruzó de brazos.

—Escuché muy bien lo que le decías a los niños hace rato— Joseph se acercó a Tess— Ay sí, quiero cumplir esa meta… Ay si, estoy entusiasmado…— comentó el campeón con tono burlón, acto que provocó unas risas al profesor.

—Solo lo dije porque tú empezaste con las mentiras— manifestó el chico.

—Realmente tener un Pokémon puede cambiarte la vida— añadió Birch a la conversación— Uno no sabe lo que le espera si no lo intenta.

—Tengo que recordar que tuve dificultad para hablar con niños… ¡Niños! — exclamó Tess.

—Una aventura es diferente…— dijo Joseph al acercarse a la PC— ¿Me permite profesor? — petición que accedió Birch— Te guste o no pienso darte esto como regalo por haberme ayudado.

El campeón retiró de la computadora una Timer Ball, Tess miró con detenimiento el regalo que se le estaban presentando, sin perder más el tiempo tomó la Timer Ball y la abrió para descubrir qué hay dentro de ella, el joven se estaba emocionando en la espera de que saliese el Pokémon y este se preguntó si realmente quería viajar por Hoenn.

—Esto es…— dijo Tess al ver la figura de su compañero en sus piernas— ¿Un Trapinch? —preguntó el chico de Oldale al cargar al pequeño y verlo con mayor detenimiento.

—Así es joven Tess— comentó Birch con cierto asombro— Es un muy buen Pokémon, pero creo que sería mejor que tuviera uno de estos chicuelos.

El profesor se dirigió a la parte trasera de su laboratorio, dejando a los otros dos en duda de qué se estaba refiriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó con tres Pokéball y las colocó en la mesa cerca de la PC de Birch.

—Venga elije uno de ellos— invitó el profesor a Tess para que se acercara, el joven dejó a Trapinch en la silla donde estaba sentado— Verás, realmente tengo medido cuántos Pokémon iniciales tengo que entregar cada año, pero estos chicos no tuvieron dueño porque faltó uno o porque me entregaron otros por equivocación y se me olvidó regresarlos— Birch empezó a reírse nerviosamente— Pero bueno, a diferencia con los niños que ya habían elegido su compañero con anterioridad, contigo será a la vieja escuela.

Al terminar de dar su explicación, el profesor abrió las tres Pokéball para liberar a un Treecko y su primera impresión fue su mirada de superioridad. El segundo en aparecer fue un Tepig, quien seguía dormido y no se inmutaba de que su igual de hierba lo empujaba para seguir siendo el centro de atención, por último, el tercer Pokémon resultó ser un Piplup, que miraba a sus alrededores confundido, como si no supiese la razón del por qué está ahí.

—Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle profesor sobre estos iniciales— comentó Joseph al ver los tres Pokémon en la mesa.

—Tengo que recordarte que me mandaron algunos por equivocación— recalcó Birch al campeón—Bien Tess… ¿A quién elijes?

—Siendo sincero— respondió Tess al ver a cada uno de los iniciales— Realmente no sé… pero…— Tess se acercó a Piplup y lo cargó para tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos— Tu mirada me dice que estás igual de perdido que Yo… Me quedo con él Profesor Birch.

—Vale— comentó Birch al guardar los Pokémon restante— Espero que se lleven bien— finalizó el profesor con una sonrisa— Bueno… ¿No quieren algo de comer? Todo este ajetreo me dejó con el estómago vacío— El profesor agarró sus cosas y buscó sus llaves para cerrar el laboratorio— Yo invito, además, me gustaría hablar contigo Joseph sobre tu investigación.

—Vale— dijo Joseph al colocarse su sombrero— No puedo negarme ante tal oferta.

Al salir del laboratorio, el celular de Joseph empezó a sonar, pidió que lo disculpasen por unos minutos y que se adelantaran, a lo que Birch y Tess acataron la petición del campeón, al ver una distancia considerable entre ellos, Joseph contestó la llamada y su Gardevoir salió de su Pokéball.

—Tu mujer te tiene muy controlado— comentó Saga con una risa burlona, pero no obtuvo respuesta de su entrenador y esperó a que terminase la llamada— Oye, sobre el chico… ¿Hay una razón por la cual lo invitaste a venir aquí? Digo… no es muy común de tu parte… A menos…

—Así es Saga…— respondió Joseph al guardar su teléfono— Puedo verlo en sus ojos… Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo libere…

—El Séptimo Sentido…— susurró Saga para sí misma— Espero que esta vez funcione… Presiento que Tess es algo… diferente— concluyó el Pokémon.

—Ojalá y sí… Necesito esos datos…— Joseph sacó la Pokéball de su Pokémon— Estate pendiente de lo que suceda ahora en adelante con el chico ¿Vale? — Saga acató la petición de su entrenador y por voluntad propia regresó a su Pokéball, tras guardar a su compañera, Joseph apresuró su paso para alcanzar a los demás.

Pasaron las horas y el pequeño grupo de hombres se encontraban en un pequeño local bastante reconocido en el pueblo, Birch realizó varias preguntas al campeón de la ALP referentes a su última investigación.

—Así que… ¿No hay una posibilidad de que esa conexión en la naturaleza? — cuestionó el profesor a Joseph.

—No, realmente es algo exclusivo entre humano y Pokémon— afirmó el campeón— Ambos se complementan.

—Aún me cuesta lo que es capaz esa conexión— añadió Birch— Sobre todo si hablamos de un Pidove, ya sabes, este Pokémon es capaz de olvidar casi todo y viven su día a día como nada hubiera pasado, pero que ayude a un ciego, es un caso único si me lo permites decir.

—Sí, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero las pruebas están ahí— agregó Joseph— Además, aún necesito reunir información, por eso ando viajando a cada rato.

—No me sorprendería que tu mujer te esté vigilando a cada rato ¿Verdad? — preguntó Birch lo cual provocó varias risas entre ellos.

—Ya sabes… Nunca confían en ti— comentó el campeón con una risa nerviosa y tomó de su vaso de agua para poder apartar la vista de los demás.

—Oh vaya mira la hora— dijo el Profesor al mirar el reloj de la pared, se levantó de su asiento y dejó un billete mayor a la cuenta— Ya es tarde y Yo aquí.

El pequeño grupo se marcharon del restaurante y se encaminaron a la estación de autobuses de Littleroot, por último, tanto como Tess como Joseph, agradecieron el trato que el Profesor Birch les brindó todo este tiempo.

—Fue un honor tenerte aquí Joseph— dijo Birch al campeón.

—El honor fue mío profesor— respondió Joseph con una sonrisa— Haberlo ayudado es más que un honor.

La llegada del autobús no se hizo esperar y todos se despidieron cordialmente. Al tomar asiento en su respectivo lugar, Joseph sacó su teléfono para empezar a tomar apuntes del día de hoy, por su parte Tess le invadió la curiosidad de ver qué era lo escribía.

—Sobre tu investigación— comentó Tess al rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza— ¿Cómo empezó?

—Se remonta hace cuatro años— respondió Joseph al continuar anotando— Solo fue curiosidad, nada más— dicho eso, hubo un silencio entre ellos por varios minutos, el campeón llamó la atención del joven, pero aun anotando en su celular— ¿Si tomarás el desafío?

—¿El torneo de la ALP? Ni loco…— suspiró el chico de Oldale.

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que querías salir de tu pueblo… Parece que esta es tu oportunidad— agregó Joseph a la conversación—Hoy pasaré la noche en un hostal de tu pueblo, a las diez de la mañana estaré en el Centro Pokémon, si quieres tomar el desafío, si realmente quieres salir de tu pueblo— El campeón guardó su celular y volteó a ver a Tess— Ahí te estaré esperando.

Concluida esa conversación, el resto del viaje se quedó en silencio. Tess pensó que era cierto lo que decía Joseph, es su oportunidad de cumplir su mayor anhelo, aunque teme que fracase en el intento, no sabe nada de los combates ni mucho menos cómo funciona el mundo exterior, pero ese deseo suyo lo motiva a tomar el desafío, lo motiva para ser alguien.

Al llegar a Oldale, Tess acompañó al campeón al hostal al cual se iba a hospedar y se despidieron cordialmente. El joven llegó a su casa y como era habitualmente, vio cómo su madre estaba acostada en el sofá dormida, el chico se limitó a dar un suspiro y prosiguió a entrar a su cuarto.

Tess se acostó en su cama y empezó a recordar lo que dijo el campeón en su camino de regreso, la posibilidad de que alguien de ese calibre le esté invitando a participar en un evento igual de importante que él lo hace más increíble, cada vez que pensaba la situación lo motivaba más y sin que se diera cuenta, Tess cayó dormido.

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron la ventana del chico que provocó que se levantase, Tess estiró sus brazos y se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a su baño. Al ver su reflejo en el espejo pensó que todos empezaban desde cero alguna vez, nadie nacía con tanta habilidad para los combates, esto se forja con la experiencia y ver las dos Pokéball en su mesa reforzó ese pensamiento suyo.

—Ellos son igual de novatos como Yo… Mi destino lo forjo Yo y nadie más que Yo… El cielo es mi límite y estas fueron creadas para romperse— dijo Tess con una sonrisa confiada.

El joven terminó de arreglarse y preparó una mochila para su largo viaje, Tess sabe que solo tiene el verano para poder clasificar al torneo organizado por la Asociación de la Liga Pokémon, y entre más rápido logre entender todo el concepto, mejor para él.

Al salir de su cuarto observó que no hay nadie en la casa, como era de costumbre no iba a ver a su madre hasta en la noche, Tess vio la hora y se percató que ya casi no tiene tiempo, así que solo dejó una nota que detalla la razón por la cual partiría en un viaje que posiblemente le cambie la vida. Tomó las llaves de la casa y al fin salió de su casa.

—Este es el primer paso para mi nuevo Yo…— Tess acomodó su mochila y empezó su camino hacia el Centro Pokémon— Creo que este es el despertar que necesitaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: El marcar un objetivo.

Tess llegó al Centro Pokémon a una buena hora, al ver que el campeón de la ALP no se hacía presente, se acercó a una de las encargadas del lugar para pedirles consejos para el viaje que está a punto de realizar, ya que el joven no tenía experiencia fuera de su pueblo natal.

—Los Centros Pokémon son el lugar perfecto para la estadía de los entrenadores— explicó una de las trabajadoras del lugar— Curar tus compañeros de bolsillo no cuestan nada, aunque pasar la noche si tiene un precio, esto tiene como fin darle su debido mantenimiento, los costes dependen mucho de la ciudad, pero no creo que sean demasiado caros— concluyó la mujer que atendió al joven y Tess agradeció el tiempo brindado.

—Entonces es un sí— dijo Joseph al acercarse al chico— Tomaste la decisión correcta, por cierto ¿Ya te registraste?

—¿Hay que registrarse en esto?

—Obvio que sí — comentó el campeón— La ALP quiere tener todo en orden, ve con la encargada y pide tu credencial.

El joven se acercó al lugar señalado por Joseph y fue llevado a una habitación trasera, tras varios minutos, Tess salió de dicho cuarto apreciando la credencial que acaba de recibir, al acercarse al campeón, este de inmediato le quitó su identificación.

—Esta es la del nuevo año…— dijo el campeón para sí mismo.

—Pensé que esta cosa era gratis, me terminaron cobrando por un pedazo de plástico— comentó Tess de brazos cruzados.

—Colócalo en la PC y registra tus datos— indicó Joseph al entregar la identificación.

De nuevo Tess hizo caso a lo que le decía Joseph, al colocar la credencial dentro de la computadora, este abrió una página con el logo de la ALP, de ahí, cargó una página donde tenía que llenar un formulario, tras unos cuantos minutos, el joven retiró su credencial y se sorprendió ver cómo su tarjeta tenía su información actualizada, tanto como datos personales como de su equipo actual.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? — preguntó asombrado Tess al verificar que la credencial seguía igual como la había recibido.

—Nanotecnología hijo— respondió el campeón— Esa es la razón por la que te cobran la credencial.

—Bueno, si ya tengo esto solo me queda una pregunta— dijo Tess al guardar en su billetera la credencial— ¿Cómo funciona todo este torneo?

—Buena pregunta— respondió Joseph— Verás, hace tiempo conseguir una medalla de gimnasio solo era un logro para muchos, ahora es un requerimiento— explicó el campeón al mostrar su medallero de Johto— Se necesitan ahora para ser alguien que se respete para los ojos de la Asociación— Tess vio las medallas con cierto asombro, poco después Joseph guardó su estuche— Conseguir las ocho medallas te asegura un lugar en la fase de grupos del torneo.

—Fase de grupos…— comentó el joven de Oldale al ver su propio estuche para guardar sus medallas que le fue entregado a la hora de pedir la credencial.

—Con eso te quiero decir que cualquiera puede entrar al torneo, pero es casi difícil conseguir un pase de las eliminatorias— continuó Joseph— Antes, al reunir las medallas podías enfrentarte a la élite de la región, ahora es un lugar para ser aclamado ante un público, titularse como el Verdadero Campeón es la prueba que ya muchos desean.

—No entiendo eso…

—Vencer a la élite y al campeón te otorgaba el título de ser un… campeón— acentuó Joseph en la última palabra— Pero con la ALP, deberás a derrotar a tanto rival de tu mismo nivel, vencer a la élite y al campeón para que puedas presumir el título, todo esto ante un público, decir que dejamos lo viejo para dar paso a lo nuevo creo que es algo erróneo— añadió el vencedor de la ALP al voltear a ver a otros jóvenes entrenadores en el lugar— Yo creo que es una mezcla entre ellos… Este es el paso que necesitaba…

—Entonces… Debo conseguir las ocho medallas para mínimo decir que llegué a la fase de grupos— dijo Tess con cierta confianza al apretar sus puños, al escuchar eso, Joseph hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No te tomes esto a la ligera— comentó Joseph con cierto enojo— Esto es un evento que se realiza cada cuatro años, además de que no solo es exclusivo para Hoenn, diferentes entrenadores del mundo vienen por un lugar, esto no es juego… Esto es el deseo de muchos— concluyó el campeón.

—Tranquilo, sé lo importante que es esto, pero no es mejor ir con tranquilidad, ya sabes… Relax…— manifestó el joven de Oldale con un tono despreocupado.

—Como quieras…— Joseph tomó camino hacia la salida— Vamos a Petalburg, ahí verás lo que tienes que aprender.

Ambos llegaron a la estación de autobuses de Oldale y esperaron a la llegada de su camión. Tess tenía una mezcla de emociones al saber que pronto dejaría el pueblo que lo vio crecer, en una parte era la nostalgia, aunque el repudio era la predominante, por muchos años era visto como un mal ejemplo para los niños, aunque desconocía el por qué, solo era señalado por gente mayor diciendo que él era un caso perdido.

—Me dices que esté relajado y mírate cómo estás— señaló Joseph al terminar su cigarro.

—La decisión que tomé… sobre embarcarme a un viaje por todo Hoenn es algo que nunca me había imaginado— explicó el chico— Además… no sé nada de los combates Pokémon y con estos chicos algo debo de aprender o si no tal vez ellos no logren confiar en mí— Tess señaló a su cinturón donde se encontraban sus Pokémon.

—La confianza se consigue con el trabajo mutuo— explicó Joseph— No importa cuántas veces ganes o pierdas, algo se debe de aprender de los combates por minúsculo que sea.

Justo cuando el campeón iba a encender un nuevo cigarro, el joven de Oldale señaló que el próximo camión hacia Petalburg ya había llegado. Al tomar el respectivo asiento, el viaje hacia la próxima ciudad resultó ser tranquila, ni uno de ellos se dirigió la palabra, por lo que Tess aprovechó ver el paisaje, la cual era gratificante ver lo verde de los montes junto a la vasta cantidad de flores que destacan las afueras de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Petalburg, el joven de Oldale se sorprendió de lo diferente que es el ambiente en el lugar, al ver edificios más altos a los que él estaba acostumbrado junto a la gente que se vestía de una forma completamente diferente, revelaba que era de Oldale.

—Hey chico de rancho— llamó Joseph a Tess— Cuando dejes de ver a los alrededores me avisas ¿Vale?

—Ya… Ya… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — preguntó el joven al campeón.

—Ve allá.

Joseph señaló a un campo de batalla que había a varios metros de distancia, el campeón explicó que existe una categoría para iniciados, por lo que sería lo más conveniente para Tess que empezase a desenvolverse en los combates, además de que necesitaba conocer las arenas de combate que habían construido la ALP.

—Antes de que entres, ten esto— Joseph le entregó a Tess un brazalete, el joven observó el aparato y logró encontrar el botón de encendido la cual proyectó una imagen que mostraba el logo de la ALP.

—¿Qué no hace esta compañía? — manifestó el joven al ver lo que tenía en frente.

—Este invento es para que tengas una idea de cómo se encuentra tu Pokémon en el combate y los que tienes en reserva— explicó el campeón al mover la pantalla con su mano para que el joven introdujera el número de ID de su credencial.

—A ver…

Tess observó una segunda pantalla en forma de teclado y colocó los datos requeridos, al esperar unos segundos, la imagen principal mostraba al equipo que cuenta Tess en estos momentos junto con otros datos de interés, como cuántas medallas llevaba, además, en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla se puede apreciar cuántos días faltaban para que los combatientes podían registrarse para el torneo.

—60 días me quedan… Lo que resta del verano— comentó Tess para sí mismo.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí o vas a combatir? — preguntó Joseph al prender un cigarro.

—Ajá… ¿Algún consejo o algo?

—No pierdas…— respondió el campeón al soltar el humo.

—Gran consejo oh sabio campeón…— dijo Tess con tono sarcástico.

Ambos se acercaron a las canchas y Joseph tomó asiento en una de las gradas techadas, varias personas reconocieron al campeón, que sin dudarlo le pidieron una foto o un autógrafo de él, pero Joseph pudo percatar a ciertas personas que lo miraban con repudio, el vencedor de la ALP pensó que eran trabajadores de la Asociación y que por ello existe ese odio hacia su persona, pero no decidió darle importancia más al tema.

Mientras tanto, Tess se acercó a uno de los encargados del lugar para preguntar con quien podía enfrentarse en combate con alguien de su nivel, el trabajador señaló hacia cierta dirección para que pueda conocer gente de su calibre.

Tras varios combates de entrenamiento, Tess logró percibir lo esencial para combatir y sobre todo que atacar todo el rato no siempre resulta efectivo, después de cada enfrentamiento fue anotando en una libreta cosas como la caída de estadísticas resultan a veces importantes, además, el uso de los alrededores puede ser útil, como escabullirse en una nube de polvo.

—Supongo que esto era lo que quería Joseph de mí…

El joven continuó con los combates, pero logró percibir la mirada de Joseph que se veía un tanto decepcionado, Tess empezó a maquilar diferentes posibilidades por el cuál el campeón lo miraba de esa forma, el chico de Oldale pensó que aún le falta más práctica o que de plano no era lo que esperaba.

—Algo me dice que esto fue un error… ¿Verdad? — hablo Saga mediante telepatía a su entrenador— Tu rostro me lo dice y siendo sincera… No esperaba nada de él.

—En otros lados solo se necesitaba unos cuantos combates, pero con él…— Joseph se levantó de su asiento— Parece que me engañó, aunque puedo percibir su potencial… ¿Qué necesita este chico? — El entrenador colocó de nuevo su sombrero para bajar de las gradas.

Joseph se dirigió al chico para decirle que necesita un descanso, para ello le invitó a comer a cierto restaurante que se encontraba por los alrededores, Tess accedió a la propuesta y recogió sus cosas de inmediato.

El restaurante no era demasiado popular pero aún así se le veía constantemente lleno. Joseph no perdió el tiempo y le preguntó sobre qué aprendió en ese tiempo que pasó en las canchas, el joven sacó su libreta para mostrarle sus anotaciones.

—Ya veo…— comentó Joseph al chico— Efectivamente son elementos esenciales…

—Pero…

—¿Qué sentiste en los combates?

—Bueno… Pues una mezcla de emoción y algo de adrenalina.

—¿Solo eso? — insistió el campeón.

—Sí… solo eso…

—Ya veo…— Joseph se levantó de su asiento— Permíteme, voy al baño.

El campeón se dirigió al sanitario y Tess vio en la mesa la cartera de su compañero de viaje, donde este se salía su credencial de entrenador, el joven fijó su mirada hacia la entrada del baño para ver que Joseph apenas había entrado. Sin perder ni un segundo tomó la credencial y lo primero que notó fue la clara diferencia que hay entre la suya, un poco más ancha donde cabía más información, como ciudad de origen, además de colocar el tipo de sangre.

—Me pregunto cuál es su equipo…— Al voltear la tarje observa criaturas que no reconoce— Typhlosion, Gardevoir llamada Saga, Staraptor nombrado Nova… ¿Qué es un Tepache? [1] — De nuevo volteó a ver el baño y no vio que el campeón saliese, pero no quiso arriesgarse y guardó la credencial en su respectivo lugar.

Joseph se acercó de nuevo a su mesa y ofreció cambiar de tema para que Tess se sienta más cómodo. Tras la comida, acompañada de una buena plática, la noche no se hizo esperar para ambos, el joven chasqueó los dedos y avisó al campeón que necesitaba curar a sus Pokémon, sin ninguna objeción, el campeón le dijo que lo esperaría en el Centro Pokémon, que no se preocupara por la comida ya que iba por su cuenta, acto que agradeció el chico y se encaminó hacia el lugar mencionado.

—Gracias por la espera joven Tess— comentó con una sonrisa una de las enfermeras del lugar quien sostenía una charola donde estaban los Pokémon del joven.

—Muchas gracias— respondió el joven al recoger sus compañeros.

El joven colocó sus compañeros en su respectivo lugar, antes de que él saliera del lugar, empezó a sentir cómo si alguien lo estuviese vigilando, miró a sus alrededores y para su sorpresa fue ver a una chica que lo estaba saludando, Tess volteó a ver si era para otra persona detrás suya.

—Sí, a ti te estoy hablando— comentó la chica al acercase a Tess.

—Oh… Hey— respondió el joven algo nervioso acompañado de un pequeño gesto con la mano.

—¿Eres nuevo en esto verdad?

—¿Perdón? — El joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos— ¿De entrenador? — La chica afirmó con la cabeza— Sí… Sí soy nuevo.

—¡Perfecto! — exclamó con alegría la joven— Me di cuenta cuando me registré que esta ciudad está llena de entrenadores más avanzados que yo y por obvias razones nadie quería perder su tiempo con una novata.

—Es comprensible, solo hay 60 días para poder registrarse en el evento…

—Eso me frustra y realmente necesito saber sobre los combates…— La joven se cruzó de brazos— Oye, ya que somos nuevos en esto te propongo algo— Tess alzó su ceja al escuchar eso— Que tal si tú y yo viajamos juntos, nos hacemos eso de rivales y esas cosas, nos convendría ¿No crees?

Se sorprendió al escuchar la propuesta de la joven, él miró de pies a cabeza a la chica que tenía enfrente, viste de una blusa de tirantes color malva la cual tiene un emblema de una marca bastante popular en Unova, un pañuelo amarillo amarrado en su cuello logra resaltar la tonalidad blanca de su piel, su cabello suelto le llega por debajo de los hombros y el color de este es castaño con rayas californianas, un vestido color blanco con un listón amarrado a la cintura del mismo color denotaba la delgada figura de la joven, la cual era su mayor atractivo por la falta de busto o de caderas, Tess fijó de nuevo su mirada en la joven donde pudo notar los ojos color miel de la joven, agregando otro factor de atracción para muchos.

—¿Entonces? — peguntó la joven al colocar sus manos detrás de su espalda e inclinarse hacia el chico de Oldale

—De hecho… Me agrada la idea de viajar con alguien novato— respondió Tess al apartar su mirada de la joven y rascarse con su dedo índice su mejilla— Pero debo de hablar con alguien para ver si acepta o no…

—Vale…— comentó la chica— Por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre— La joven extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Tess— Me llamo Kara, mucho gusto— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Tess, un gusto.

Al estrecharse la mano, el joven notó un anillo en la mano izquierda de Kara, específicamente en el dedo anular, por ello, Tess pensó que no era sorpresa de que ella estuviese comprometida o que se encontrase en alguna relación, aunque se preguntó que pensaría esa persona al saber que viajará con un hombre extraño con su chica, al pensar las infinitas posibilidades, un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Tess.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kara un poco consternada al ver el movimiento de Tess por el escalofrío.

—Sí, estoy bien… No te preocupes…— respondió con una risa nerviosa— Espérame aquí, voy a ver a mi compañero para ver qué dice… ¿Vale?

La joven asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento cerca de donde estaba, Tess salió del Centro Pokémon, según Joseph, ambos se encontrarían en este lugar, pero no lo encontraba. Al caminar hacia el restaurante, claramente logró escuchar la voz del campeón, quien se encontraba platicando con alguien y esa voz resultó ser la Gardevoir cual su nombre es Saga.

—No sigas perdiendo el tiempo con él— reiteró la Pokémon psíquico— Si no logró despertar el Séptimo Sentido con los combates… ¿Qué otra manera puede haber?

—Tú muy bien sabes que debe haber algún tipo de activador para que libere ese poder, con el mesero me comentó que fue por salvar a alguien, la fisicoculturista fue por la emoción del combate, al igual que los estudiantes de Fernando…— explicó para sí mismo el campeón— Era el factor común, de los otros 7 también resultó ser la emoción al vivir un combate, la combinación de adrenalina junto con los deseos de ganar son el claro ejemplo de un activador…

—De seguro el chico de rancho no piense lo mismo…— añadió Saga— Hay probabilidades de que lo haya hecho por diversión y no por ir más allá de sus límites.

—Hablando de eso… No le he comentado de lo que es… Aunque si leyó algo de mi investigación, creo que por eso asumí que sabía a lo iba, pero tal vez tienes razón Saga— susurró Joseph cerca de su Pokémon— El chico es una pérdida de tiempo si solo ve esto como un pasatiempo y no como a los otros que he entrenado— finalizó Joseph al dar un suspiro largo.

—¿Soy una pérdida de tiempo para ti? — preguntó Tess al acercarse a ambos— Nada más porque no salí como tus otros preciados proyectos ¿Piensas descartarme tal cual rata de laboratorio muerto?

—Diría que vivo, porque ni siquiera clasificas para los experimentos— comentó Saga de forma directa, palabras que provocaron un silencio entre todos.

—Tengo que admitir algo Tess— dijo Joseph al quitarse el sombrero— Hay algo en ti, un potencial que necesitas despertar, pero desafortunadamente mis métodos con las que he trabajado en estos años no funcionan ti— El campeón acomodó su cabello para de nuevo colocar su Homburg— Por lo que tengo que afirmar que efectivamente me has hecho perder el tiempo, los otros con quienes han pasado esto— chasqueó los dedos— Lo logran enseguida… Tú por otra parte… Posees un potencial que lo tiraste a la basura, como lo hiciste con mi tiempo y mi investigación.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el joven apretó los dientes del enojo y por impulso corrió hacia Joseph con fin de soltarle un golpe a la cara, al ver lo que hacía Tess, Saga alzó su mano para crear una barrera para proteger a su entrenador de cualquier daño.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Kara al acercarse.

—¿Kara?

Saga vio cómo Tess aflojó fuerza para ver a la chica, la Pokémon psíquica deshizo la barrera, la cual provocó que el joven se tropezara, al ver esta oportunidad los ojos de la Gardevoir se tornaron azules y un aura del mismo color rodearon al Pokémon de Joseph, quien tomó de la muñeca derecha al joven con energía psíquica para doblegarlo.

—¡Saga! — exclamó Joseph con cierto enojo al ver cómo el chico hacía muecas de dolor— ¡Hazme caso! ¡Aquí aún se aplica el artículo 104!

La Gardevoir apretó los dientes en símbolo de disgusto e hizo caso a su entrenador, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y soltó a Tess quien agarró su muñeca para luego hacer unos movimientos circulares, acto seguido, Kara se acercó al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Si este tipejo te hace daño, ya actuaré bajo la ley…— añadió la psíquica.

—No hace falta…— respondió Joseph con una sonrisa al ver los ojos de Tess.

El joven de Oldale jadeaba poco por el cansancio, pero lo que le agradó ver fue cómo unas pequeñas chispas color verde bandera salieron del iris de Tess, aunque no era lo que espera al ver cómo una persona activa por primera vez el Séptimo Sentido, un estado de la mente que despierta un potencial oculto y a la vez el comienzo de la unión entre entrenador-Pokémon.

—Verás Tess… Cuando alguien despierta ese potencial… Alcanza algo llamado el Séptimo Sentido.

De los iris de Joseph unos rayos color naranja salieron disparados, mientras que Saga salía una pequeña estela de sus ojos del mismo color que el de su entrenador, a su vez, el joven de Oldale empezó a jadear más rápido de lo normal por la presión que el campeón ejercía sobre él.

—¿Este es el poder de Joseph? —susurró Tess jadeante, pregunta que dejó confundida a la joven.

—Esto se suponía que era lo que tenías que liberar— manifestó con prepotencia el campeón al estirar sus brazos en símbolo de grandeza— Por lo que veo puedes sentirlo… ¿No? — No obtuvo respuesta del joven— Tu silencio dice mucho…

—De hecho, no sé que decir…— respondió Tess— Pero algo he decidido…— El joven miró directamente a los ojos del campeón— Demostraré que esta rata podrá derrotarte en tu propio juego…

—¿Eso suena a amenaza? — Joseph empezó a reírse— Por favor… No llegas a ni un octavo de lo que es este poder, pero tomaré tu amenaza con gusto… Llega a Evergrande y demuestra ante todos en el torneo de la ALP que vales algo, gana el torneo y enfréntate a mí en combate…

—Pasar sobre tanto inútil que no sabe de esto será pan comido…— respondió confiando el joven de Oldale, palabras que provocaron de nuevo risa al campeón.

—¿No recuerdas lo que te dije? Este torneo no es exclusivo de Hoenn, mis estudiantes vienen para acá en cualquier momento para demostrar lo que valen, ellos buscan lo mismo que tú… Un combate contra mí— añadió Joseph con una sonrisa maquiavélica— Ellos están casi al mismo nivel que Yo… incluso podría decir que me pueden superar, sería un milagro que llegases al Top 8…

—Cada vez que hablas, más me dan ganas de golpearte en la cara ¿Lo sabes? — amenazó de nuevo Tess confiado, palabras que inconformaron a Saga.

Sin decir nada, Joseph se dio media vuelta para tomar camino propio, ambos chicos se limitaron a observar cómo el campeón se mezclaba entre la multitud de personas que se acercaron a él para pedir una foto o autógrafo.

—Parece que viajaremos tu y yo…— dijo Tess sin voltear a ver a la joven.

—Primero ponme al tanto de qué diablos ocurrió aquí…— insistió la joven— Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

—No te preocupes Kara, sabrás todo lo que pasó…

[1] Tepache es una bebida fermentada de jugo de frutas, las cáscaras de estas y azúcar, regularmente es piña, además, por el método de preparación puede haber cantidad ligera de alcohol.


End file.
